The Honour Of Your Presence Is Requested
by AuroraBraelinVonHaus
Summary: The union between Richard Castle and Kate Beckett was supposed to be perfect, but things go terribly wrong. This is the story leading up to the disaster.
1. Chapter 1

The Honour Of Your Presence Is Requested...

Red.

It was everywhere and brilliant in contrast to her white dress. The dress that had cost thousands of dollars, but it had been worth it, because it fit her snugly. It wasn't too revealing, but rather quite classy and fitting for the personality of one Katherine Houghton Beckett. The NYPD detective was tall, and not in the literal sense of the word. She was tough and able to hold her own in just about any situation, but there was a little girl inside her that wanted to embrace the fairy tale. After finding her Prince Charming in a man who acted like a 9 year old on a sugar rush, she couldn't deny that she wanted her childhood dreams to come true.

Kate didn't want a big wedding; at least, not as big as Richard wanted it, which would have surely ended up on the 6th page of the newspaper. When they had gotten engaged, there was a little media coverage. _Eligible Bachelor No More: Richard Castle to Wed the Real Nikki Heat._ Well, truth be told, she wasn't overly fond of being called Nikki Heat, even if the character was based upon her.

Well, that's neither here, nor there.

She had spent many painstaking hours searching for just the right dress with Lanie, Alexis and Martha. They had such patience with her that she couldn't express her appreciation enough to them all as she declined dress after dress for whatever reason (and her reasons seemed pretty small at times), but this was an important day to prepare for. The day she would become Mrs. Richard Castle, and she wanted it to be perfect. When she walked down the isle, she wanted to see his face light up.

_One, and done._

But it was ruined now. The perfect dress, on what should have been a perfect day, soaked up the red liquid and was thirsty for more. Screams filled the church, chaos ensued. It was all white noise to Kate as she sat on the floor, her wedding dress an ocean around her. This was supposed to be _her_ day, and it was ruined.

She made no attempt to hide the tears in her eyes as the guests raced out of the church, fearing for their own lives, and not about the life that was bleeding out from her fiancé, lying helplessly in her arms. Each breath was a struggle for the both of them as he choked on blood, and she choked on sobs.

Richard's eyes fluttered closed.

"RIIIICK!"

[[More to come 3]]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

**_Several Days Before_**

"No."

"Come on, Kate. You know you _want_ to."

"You know what, Castle? I really, _really_ don't."

"But it would be so much fun!"

"I'm not walking down the aisle with a lightsaber instead of a bouquet of flowers," Kate snapped at Richard. He could pout all he wanted, but she wasn't going to give in. The last thing she wanted was a themed wedding – well, any other theme aside from their love for one another, that is. "Don't look at me like that," she mumbled and leaned back against the couch. She hadn't even realized that she had closed her eyes until Castle had come back into the living room and his lightsaber toy Bzzzt to life in front of her face.

"Just hold it. Try it."

"I can think of a certain other lightsaber I'd rather be holding," she said under her breath, but Kate could tell that he wasn't going to let up until she took the bloody thing from him. Oddly, when it came to his collectible toys, sex was the furthest thing from his mind. Eyes narrowed, she snatched it from his hands.

"There." The triumph in his voice was adorable. "Doesn't that feel so much better than flowers?"

The hum of the lightsaber was distracting, but not so much so that she didn't hear him; she was just trying to tune out his bad ideas. "Nooooo," she drawled and reiterated, "I'm not walking down the aisle with this. Castle, my father is going to be walking me down the aisle, and… and…" and _what? _"… and it doesn't go with my dress." The lightsaber switched off.

"Look, I got one for your dad, too!" Castle reached over the arm of the sofa and grabbed another lightsaber and presented it to his fiancé like it was the most prized item in the world.

It was time for plan B. The look. She flicked her gaze over to him, face hard. She could see he was already beginning to squirm, and that brought satisfaction like no other, especially when his adam's apple bobbed.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't want to… ahem… walk down the aisle with a… lightsaber," the writer stammered.

Kate teasingly nodded her head. "What gave me away?" She leaned forward, the leather of the couch creaking just slightly under the shift of her weight. Lips found lips, and her free hand carded through his hair. "Our wedding is going to be perfect," she added between several smooches.

Suddenly, her lightsaber turned on, the blue LEDs crawling up the blade. She hit him on the arm with it and pulled back with a smirk. "Gotcha." Brows wiggled, and Kate saw the immediate change in Castle.

_Game on._

With a girlish squee, she jumped up from the couch. Castle grabbed the second lightsaber and rushed after her. She raised her lightsaber just in time to deflect his blow, and his second and third. Hey, she was pretty good, especially since her weapon of choice was '_so uncivilized'_.

They rushed around the living room, and the air filled with laughter. Kate jumped over the couch, putting distance between them. "Them's some mighty force powers you got there, Beckett," Richard smirked.

"Why thank you, Castle. I do aim to please."

"Come here."

"Uh. No." She held him at bay with her lightsaber, until he grabbed the blade with his hand. "Hey! That's cheating!" she cried as he pulled it (and her) closer to him until she was against the back of the couch. "If this were a real lightsaber, you wouldn't have a hand any-" She was cut off, as he attacked her lips.

The lightsabers fell from their grasps, and one landed with a clatter on the floor. They needed both hands to touch and feel with. Castle pulled her over the back of the couch. She adjusted herself so she was lying down, one leg draped over the back of the couch, and the other just barely touching the floor. He crawled up her body, his mouth finding the spot just under her ear that drove her crazy.

Kate could feel him – all of him. He was warm, and perspiring just a little, as was she, but he was hard, and grinding into her. "Really, Castle?" she breathed, tilting her head to grant him better access. It was like giving him permission to drive her crazy. "A lightsaber fight is what does it for you?"

"Mmm," he rumbled against her skin. "A lightsaber fight with _you_ does it for me." His fingers fervishly worked at the buttons on her blouse. Before long, he had it pushed open and his hands went to worship her body.

She arched up into his hands as they palmed her breasts. Her hands dragged his head back down. Not enough kissing. Not enough grinding. Her legs wrapped around him, and he began a rhythm of thrusts into her lower body. The fact that they were still wearing clothes didn't bother either of them – yet.

"Rick," she breathed, breath hot and heavy against his cheek.

Truth be told, he loved when she said his name – his first name. It gave him chills, and she knew that. Kate figured it out a long time ago. "Riiiiick," she murmured again.

She would have continued, but her phone rang loudly through the loft. "Let it ring," Castle mumbled.

"Can't, it's the precinct." She grabbed the phone and brought it up to her ear. "Beckett." As she listened to Esposito on the other end, Castle had worked his magic and unclasped her bra. He pushed the garment up, and began to attack her nipples, laving them with his tongue. He blew cool air upon them, smirking when they became firm. "Yeah, I'll be right – actually, give me a few, will you? Great."

Call ended, the phone slipped from her grasp so she could clutch at the strands of his hair. "We need to go," she informed him, but her lips parted with a sharp gasp as Castle nipped at her other nipple. "Come on, Rrrrrrrick. Pull out your lightsaber and show me just how well you've mastered it."

She was hot and ready for him. Clothing was shed and discarded in record time. Castle positioned himself, teasing her folds just slightly before her legs wrapped around him, and forced him to act.


End file.
